Alice's Maidens
by Sleepy Socks
Summary: After the end of the Alice Game, Rozen's dolls decide to create 8 new dolls to continue the Alice Game. These new dolls are called Alice's Maidens, and there is a lot in store for them... It's not as bad as it sounds. ;A;


**Prologue**

Author's Note: Well, this is mostly a boredom fic.. It's not so great, especially this short intro, but I hope you like it anyway. The actual chapters will be longer and far less stupid, I promise. D:

Also, I've decided to keep Suiseiseki's "desu". Other character's verbal ticks will be translated normally.

------

It had been quite a long time since the conclusion of the Alice Game. After discovering that it was possible to become Alice without taking each other's Rosa Mystica, the dolls finally accepted that they needed to love each other. The day that Rozen came to them was the happiest of their lives.

All seven Rozen Maiden dolls were allowed to hold the title of Alice. They lived happily with Rozen in another world, similar to the N-Field, free to come and go to Earth as they pleased. Of course, they were always off visiting their mediums.

Jun had finally come out of his shell, and had been working hard on his sewing. Nori herself had caught the attention of lacrosse teams, while Tomoe had done the same for kendo. Micchan's website took off, and Miichan had been able to open her own small company for dolls. Megu herself had been healed by Suigintou, and managed to reconnect with her family once again. Kirakishou had released the humans she had captured, such as Odille, and they recovered from the comas it had left them in rather quickly.

In the end, Rozen even revived Barasuishou and accepted her as his own, and her personality took a turn for the better.

------

One afternoon, the sisters sat around an elegant round table, enjoying tea with each other. On this particular afternoon however, they had decided to go through with something they'd been planning for a long time.

They wished to create their own Maidens.

They planned to each create one Maiden, and play out a second generation of the Alice Game. It was ultimately the same test that Father had placed upon them, to ensure that they love each other and are worthy of becoming Alice.

Shinku took a sip of tea. "I suppose this means that we're all ready to create them then?"

Suigintou smirked. "I look forward to when my doll defeats yours, Shinku." The rivalry between Shinku and Suigintou had still remained, but had greatly lessened over the years.

"So, isn't this technically a competition of _our_ power?" Souseiseki asked, setting her hat onto her lap.

Kanaria arrogantly laughed. "There's no way that I'll lose if that's the case, y'know?"

HinaIchigo puffed up her cheeks. "Hina won't lose either! She won't!"

"Alright, it's settled then, desu!" Suiseiseki proclaimed, eagerly hitting her fists against the table. In doing so, she accidentally knocked her own piece of cake of the table. She let out a whine as HinaIchigo and Kanaria chuckled. Suiseiseki growled at them, and then began chasing them around the table.

"Kirakishou, do you wish to participate?" Shinku asked calmly despite the noise.

Kirakishou looked up to the sky, a slightly insane smile plastered on her face. "I think it'd be fun."

Shinku turned to the ever-quiet Barasuishou. "And you?"

Barasuishou averted her eyes and blushed. She still held some guilt over what she had done to the other dolls, but knew deep down that they accepted her. She let out a mumble, being clear enough only that she wanted to participate.

"It's settled then." Shinku stood from her chair. "Well then, shall we all get to work?"

The other sisters all nodded in agreement. For quite a long time after, the sisters carefully crafted eight new dolls, giving them their powers. The dolls were to only have the knowledge that the Rozen Maidens exist and that they inherited their powers. They were to only know that they were to become Alice, just as the originals did.

The first doll was Kohaku, made by Kirakishou, and given the gift of the artificial spirit Rosary. Her weapons were to be the rose vines that Kirakishou herself possessed.

The second doll was Noboru, made by Souseiseki. Her artificial spirit was Lempicka, and her weapon was the garderner's shears.

The third doll was Hanako, created by Kanaria. She was given Pizzicato, along with the violin.

The fourth doll was Akemi, created by Suiseiseki. She was given the gardener's watering can and Sui Dream.

The fifth doll was Sakurako, made by Shinku. Shinku had given her the cane and rose petals along with Hollie.

The sixth doll was Etsuko, crafted by HinaIchigo and given the strawberry vines and Berry Bell.

The seventh doll was Tomi, Suigintou's creation. Tomi had the ability to use her wings as her weapon, and was given MeiMei.

The eight doll was Mari, crafted by Barasuishou to be the twin of Tomi. Suigintou had allowed Barasuishou to give her Suigintou's sword, and Barasuishou gave her her own artificial spirit that had been a gift from Rozen, Pacchiri.

Each of the dolls were sent out to the human world, waiting to be wound. They would be known as Alice's Maidens, and would now compete until Alice was crowned...

------

Author's Note: Well, told you it was short. Please review/comment. I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
